Various techniques have been developed for depositing and/or patterning organic materials on a substrate for use in constructing organic opto-electronic devices such as organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), organic phototransistors, organic photovoltaic (PV) cells, or organic photodetectors. These techniques include vacuum thermal evaporation, solution processing, and organic vapor phase deposition, along with printing techniques such as inkjet printing, nozzle printing, thermal vapor jet printing, and organic vapor jet printing (OVJP). Some of these techniques include flowing high temperature fluids and/or high pressure fluids through various components and interfaces between components that may range in size from a macroscopic level, at which bulk materials are typically provided and stored, to a microscopic level, at which the materials may be effectively utilized. One or more seals may be provided at these interfaces to prevent fluid leakage.
Print heads for organic vapor jet printers sometimes require replacement due to wear over time, damage, or some other reason. Such print heads are typically attached and sealed directly to a fixture using an adhesive, where the fixture is the source of high temperature gases used in the printing process. The adhesive may be an epoxy or similar adhesive capable of maintaining bond strength at high temperatures. In order to replace a print head that is adhesively attached, the adhesive bond must be broken. This often requires chiseling or otherwise destructively removing the adhesive and/or print head from the fixture, followed by sand-blasting or other abrasive cleaning of the fixture mounting surface in preparation for another print head attachment.